Conventional drums, also referred to as membranophones, are comprised of the following parts: a single cylindrical shell of any diameter; two membranes, referred to as heads, tensioned on the top side (i.e., batter) and bottom side (i.e., resonator) of the cylindrical shell; two rims which hold the heads in place via lug screws, also known as tension rods; and four or more lugs attached to the drum shell that provide tension to the heads via the lugs screws.
The size of drums typically is stated in inches as depth×diameter, with tom-tom drum dimensions having, for example, the following exemplary dimensions: 8×12 and 9×12, 8×10, 9×12, 10×139×10, 10×12, 11×13, etc. Power toms typically are one inch deeper than these aforementioned sizes and include, for example, 9×10, 10×10, 11×12 and 12×13.
Conventional drum sets are comprised of an indeterminate number of tom drums, one or more snare drums, and one or more bass drums (i.e., kick drums). With respect to the size of drums, drummers generally desire larger drums for their sound quality, i.e., tone and projection; and desire smaller drums for their ease of transport. Smaller drums, however, typically have inferior sound tone and projection compared to larger drums. In addition, larger single shell conventional drums have dimensions which make set-up, break-down and transport of drum sets difficult and cumbersome.
There exists a need, therefore, for less cumbersome drums so that set-up, break-down and transport of the drums are easier, while at the same time not sacrificing the quality and projection of sound of the drums.